


Hold my hand

by elletromil



Series: For you [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dark!Harry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Kingsman, or rather Arthur, had tried to entrust the mission of bringing Harry back to another Knight than Galahad. It has of course been a mistake. While all of Bors’ injuries had been non-life-threatening, he had also come back with a clear message from the agent gone rogue. <i>Don’t send anyone else</i>.</p><p>Edit: Now with an amazing fanmix because Gent is an amazing Queen and I love her (link in the notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulletproof_gentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproof_gentleman/gifts).



> So this is for my dear Gent because I don't think I know anyone who likes evil!Harry more than her. I hope you like it darling and that you'll forgive me for the excerpt I teased you with yesterday :p
> 
> This came to be after I saw that post on tumblr that went something like this "I'll conquer the world one handed if you hold the other" and I couldn't help but finding it fitting for evil!Harry. Hopelessly romantic evil!Harry I'll give you this, but still. I deal in fluff, even my evil characters have good sides.
> 
> Anyway, the evil in this is mostly background because I wanted to focus more on Eggsy and Harry relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the link for bulletproof_gentleman awesome fanmix http://8tracks.com/bulletproof-gentleman/hold-my-hand  
> Seriously you need to go listen to it because it is perfection

Through the feed, Merlin can see Galahad getting closer to his target. Today might finally be the day they caught him and he's not sure how he feels about it.

The agent and his mark are only a few feet away from each other when the security system of the facility goes back online and Merlin curses darkly.

"Galahad, you need to get out of here, _now_."

"What, no Merlin I got it, I..."

He's cut-off by the arrivals of several henchmen in the room, swarming in through all the doors except his target's. Said target takes the time to turn back and send him a little wave before he disappears across the threshold.

"Galahad can you retreat?"

A quick look behind him reveals that this issue too is block by hostiles.

"Negative."

Merlin sighs in defeat. “Do what you have to Galahad.” It’s not something he usually have any qualms telling his agents, because spy business can either be dealt in subtlety or violence, but he would have prefer not to have to ask this of Galahad right after he failed to apprehend his target.

Not that the ensuing fight isn’t a nice distraction for his agent’s perceived failure, but there’s an unneeded viciousness tainting each of his movements that Merlin can’t bring himself to call him out on about.

It’s over in a matter of minutes and the Kingsman leaves the building, only accountable for half the bodies in the trail of corpses left behind.

Galahad stops walking through streets and alleys as soon as he’s at a safe distance away and Merlin winces in sympathy when his fist punches a black container hard enough to leave an indentation. “Fucking hell! I was _this_ close to the bastard!”

“He probably planned it that way since the beginning.” It’s not comfort nor excuses that Merlin is offering his agent, but a reminder that the target was a highly trained operative. “And look at the bright side, the human trafficking ring was taken care of, even if it was with less finesse than what Arthur had hoped for.”

“There’s that,” Galahad snorts at that and Merlin can’t stop a small smile from stretching his lips. Even if he can understand their current Arthur reluctance to resort to deadly measures to solve their missions in the midst of what happened since V-Day, his agent and him both share in the opinion that some problems only have one solution. Trying to dismantle the human trafficking ring legally would only have permitted some members of the organisation to disappear and start up shop elsewhere. Not that some might not have escaped a bloody death today, but they’ll probably think a bit longer and harder about their current career path before they start again.

“Merlin…” Galahad’s voice is hesitant and the handler has an inkling as to what he’s going to ask. It would follow the pattern of all his agent’s near encounters with the escaped target. “Permission to go dark?” There’s a small catch in his voice, part frustration, part exhaustion, part _something else_ Merlin doesn’t linger on trying to name.

He doesn’t like any of his agents breaking contact with HQ when they’re still technically away on mission and as such, he had deny Galahad’s request the first times he had made it. However, several months ago, when a fight had rendered the agent’s glasses inoperative and the Knight had come back on time, if a little blue from his fight but otherwise more relaxed than he had been for a long time, Merlin had started to make exceptions for him. He doesn’t know what he is doing that he doesn’t want a witness for, but a close combing of reported and unreported news of the area he had been staying in had shown that it couldn’t be anything really untoward. Or, if it was the case, that he was at least good enough to hide his trail even from Merlin.

“Your extraction plans haven’t changed, you leave tomorrow. You’re free to do what you want in the meantime Galahad.”

“Thank you Merlin,” his agent sighs in relief and gratitude.

“Don’t mention it.” Then he adds quickly, before the feed go dark, “oh, and Eggsy? Next time we’ll catch him.”

The feed cuts off, but not before Eggsy’s derisive ‘sure’ is relayed back to him.

*

No sooner is Eggsy walking inside his hotel room that he’s being pushed back against the door he just closed by an hand against his chest, the other one raising is arms above his head, both his wrists caught in a strong grip restraining him from moving them back down.

Not that he would. He might have tensed up at first, but that’s what happens when you grow up around a dickhead like Dean and that later on you train as a Kingsman. But as soon as he catch a whiff of the familiar body wash and expansive cologne, he relaxes into the hold, not so unconsciously tilting his head to the side to bare his throat in a display of submission.

That earns him a growl and his aggressor buries his face in his throat.

Eggsy expects a bite, would welcome it with the same pleasure he did the previous ones received during past encounters, but what he gets instead is a gentle kiss against his pulse point and there is nothing he could do to stop the depraved moan that escapes him as he feels himself melt completely against his captor. A bite would have had less effect.

A tongue replaces the lips, leaving a moist trail on his skin that makes him shiver as it cools down. Too soon his throat is abandoned, but Eggsy cannot bring himself to care as he meets the warm brown eyes in a heated look and he raises his chin up to meet his aggressor’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Their tongues battle for a small eternity before they separate, foreheads pressed against one another, their eyes closed, just breathing the other in.

“Harry…” Eggsy breaks the silence first, voice barely above a whisper. “I’ve missed you.”

“As I did you, my dear boy.” Once more Eggsy’s lips are caught in a kiss, the contact tenderer than the previous one, Harry freeing his wrists from his hold as he lets both his hands travels down his chest to slowly stroke his hips.

He takes advantages of his new freedom of movement to circle his arms around Harry’s shoulders, the fingers of one hand idly playing in the short hair at the base of his neck.

They break off the kiss, Eggsy letting his head rest on top of Harry’s shoulder, the other man gently kissing up his jaw until his lips reach his temple where he lets them rest.

They stay that way for a moment, basking in the close contact between their bodies, then Harry mouth’s move down closer to Eggsy’s ear. “How did you like my gift?”

“I loved it, thanks,” he chuckles, making no move to change his current position. “Felt good to finally deal with a situation as it should be.”

Harry hums in agreement, his teeth lightly worrying his earlobe. “A shame I could not stay and watch. You always are a wonder to look at.”

The blush spreading on his cheek has nothing to do with the lips and tongue playing with his ear and everything to do with the compliment he’s just been paid and the quietly reverent way it’s been said in.

“It’s nothing compared to you,” he mumbles, but Harry tuts in disagreement.

“I won’t deny that I am good at what I do, but I have years of practice. I can’t wait to see your work once you’ve had had more hands-on experience, my dear boy.”

He doesn’t say anything else in reply, because he doesn’t want to start an argument with Harry that he know the older man will win anyway. They so rarely have a chance to meet like this that he doesn’t want to waste it pointlessly.

“Don’t think I’ll get a lot of _hands-on experience_ after what I had to do. Arthur will most probably send me on the most boring mission for a while.”

Harry grunts in distaste at the reminder that the new Arthur doesn’t see a problem in letting the Kingsman agents waste their talents away. Not that finesse and subtlety don’t have their places, but most of the troublemakers nowadays do not deserve the fair treatment Arthur allows them. Which was the reason Harry had started to take matters in his own hands once he had recovered enough. Not that he went after all the bad elements, but even criminals should learn that they should live by a certain _code of conduit_ if they didn’t want to meet an unfortunate and bloody end.

“I’ll make sure to make my next move known then.”

At first Kingsman, or rather Arthur, had tried to entrust the mission of bringing Harry back to another Knight than Galahad. It has of course been a mistake. While all of Bors’ injuries had been non-life-threatening, he had also come back with a clear message from the agent gone rogue. _Don’t send anyone else_.

And they hadn’t, at least until a chance encounter between the current Galahad and his previous mentor during a mission. Eggsy had been ordered to keep his distance, which he hadn’t done, but instead of being send to the hospital for his troubles or worst, Harry had simply ran away, unwilling to hurt his protégé.

Arthur had had no other choice than to try and use Harry’s reluctance to harm Eggsy as a way to bring him in.

So far the only results yielded by their attempts had been to dirty up Galahad’s hands and Kingsman’s by extension.

“Merlin will end up catching a clue.”

“Undoubtedly. But by that point, I think my position will be secure enough that I’ll be able to offer him a job.” Eggsy doesn’t need to look to know that Harry’s lips are stretch in a smirk.

“You really think he’ll follow us?” He cannot help but express his fears on the matter.

“Trust me Eggsy, the man might like to pretend he’s morally above reproach but he’s been looking after the welfare of trained killers for years. Knowing him as I do, he’s also growing tired of Arthur _soft ways_.” The last part is said with disgust, one Eggsy can only agree with. “Much as the rest of the Knights is, if I am to believe what you reported last time.”

“You can.” He would feel insulted at the perceived distrust, but he knows Harry hadn’t meant it that way.

“I know my dear.” With a sigh, Harry disentangles them and smiles fondly at Eggsy’s grunt of displeasure. “Now, I’m sure you must be famished after your fight today. Go take a shower while I order room service.”

He goes without complaints, but a bit disgruntled that, judging by the fact he’s only dressed in his trouser and white shirt and also by his clean smell, Harry won’t be joining him.

*

He exits the bathroom with only his trouser on because he likes the feel of Harry’s heated gaze as it travels over his chest. But Harry is still a gentleman and he won’t start something when Eggsy still hasn’t eaten anything, so even if his hand slides down possessively to the small of his back, it’s only to guide him towards the table where their meal is waiting.

Eggsy smiles, pleased, when he notice that even if Harry managed to appropriate a candle, the two chair have been set so that they will be seating side by side instead of one in front of another. It isn’t that he doesn’t like looking at Harry, but he has enough surveillance videos that he can admire the man anytime he wants. Unfortunately, they don’t get to sit that way, their sides flushed together, all that much, maybe once every couple of months if they’re lucky enough to be in the same city at the same time.

He knows that it will soon change, that Harry is close to his goal and that afterward nothing will prevent him from staying at his side, but he misses not getting more of those quiet moments where they are simply two men in love sharing a meal. Their private meetings rarely extend more than the time of a shag, which is nice yes, but no matter how intense and satisfactory a shag is, it won’t ever beat the sense of closeness that comes with these little occurrences that would make up their routine if not for the fact Harry was busy straightening up the world.

He finishes eating before Harry and makes good use of the time by lying his head against his shoulder once more. Harry’s fork changes hand so that he can grasps Eggsy’s, fingers intertwining.

Eggsy lets himself be lulled into a state of half slumber by the other’s man heat and the gentle caress of his thumb tracing slow circles on his knuckles.

“Are you sleeping?” The sluggish shake of his head is met by Harry’s low chuckle. “Go to bed, I’ll clean up and bring dessert.”

At the mention of dessert, his interest is piqued and he’s half-tempted to help Harry with the tidying up, but he’s turned away towards the bed before he can so much as raise his hand to take one of the plate.

“Bed. Now.” There’s a bit of a growl in Harry’s command and now it’s definitely not only his interest that is piqued.

He removes the last of his clothing before settling on the mattress under the sheets with a contended sigh.

A short wait later, Harry is back with him and Eggsy watches with clear delight the little show Harry puts up for him as he undresses methodically after he set down a recognizable box on the nightstand.

He doesn’t waste a second to plaster himself against Harry’s side once the man has joined him under the blankets. An arm snakes around his waist to bring him even closer as Harry holds out the box of sweets for him. Eggsy removes the lid with obvious glee, revealing the colorful _macarons_ inside. “You spoil me.”

“Nonsense. You deserve only the best.” He reaches for one of the sweets, light pink in color and offers it to him. Eggsy takes a bite and doesn’t do a thing to stop his moan as the delicate flavor of rose petals explodes on his tongue. He ends up eating the whole _macaron_ and he would apologize, because they usually share half of them, but Harry fingers are already sliding under his chin so he can move his head in a better position to kiss him. Harry tongue is soon parting his lips, exploring Eggsy’s mouth, sliding against his own, chasing the flavor of the sweet. “Delicious,” the way his eyes linger on Eggsy’s lips leaves little doubt in his mind as to what he is truly talking about.

Before Harry can reach for another one, Eggsy selects a green _macaron_ and holds it out for him with a grin.

They go through the whole box that way and once they’ve reached the last one, Eggsy grips Harry’s wrist so that he can lick the last crumbs off his skin.

He takes great pride in the way the brown eyes darken when he gives up any pretenses of looking for remaining crumbs and just sucks his index past his lips, his tongue slowly swirling around the finger.

It’s not long before Harry can’t stand more teasing and puts his mouth to another good use.

*

Of course Eggsy wakes up when Harry sits up in the early morning and starts fumbling with his phone, but the hand softly playing in his hair quickly sends him back in a light doze.

He vaguely feels Harry getting up from the bed with a dejected sigh and hears the quiet ruffling sound indicating he’s getting dress.

“You going then?” he whines miserably, not bothering to hide his pout.

“Something came up or I would have stayed for breakfast.”

He doesn’t care how pathetic he must look when he only groans wordlessly. So far, except for that morning of their shared twenty-four hours where they had still been mentor and protégé, they never got to enjoy breakfast together and Eggsy cannot deny that it’s something he desperately want, sharing a meal with Harry when they both still are relaxed from sleep.

Before he can get up so he can send Harry off properly with a kiss, the other man climbs back onto the bed, his legs enclosing Eggsy’s waist, hands braced against the mattress on each sides of his shoulders. He lowers his head down and Eggsy bares his throat without getting prompted.

However, instead of his lips latching to the usual spot where neck meets shoulder, where the mark would be hidden under the suit, the lips found the spot right under the ear. Eggsy arches his back when the suction turns into a sharp bite, a moan flying past his lips.

Before he can complain about the obvious mark it’s going to leave, Harry takes his lips in a tender kiss that leaves him breathless.

“I’ll see you soon,” he murmur, brown eyes warm with affection and before he stands up from the bed, he lightly gives a last peck on his cheek.

Eggsy buries his head in the pillow that still retains Harry’s smell, still too tired to call him out on his obvious lie or to complain about the mark he left on his throat that Merlin is bound to notice once they debrief later today.

*

Eggsy goes back on the grid while on his way to the airport and he can’t help but to tense up when he hears Merlin apologetic tone.

“Ah, Galahad, I am sorry but there’s been a change of plan.”

He refrains from sighing because, even though he’s not in the mood for one of Arthur more diplomatic mission, he’s still a Kingsman and missions take precedence on his desire to get home and just spend the day playing with his sister. “What is it?”

“It seems some members of yesterday's human trafficking ring were already setting up shop elsewhere and so managed to escape your and Harry’s visit unscathed. Arthur wants you to bring them to justice this time. I’m uploading the specifics to you right now.”

It’s a close call, but Eggsy manages to stop the delighted laugh from bubbling inside his throat. That would have been a bit hard to explain to Merlin.

However he doesn’t abort his unconscious move to raise his hand to the mark displayed on his throat. He grins when the soft brush of his fingertips against the sensitive patch of skin makes him shiver.

 _See you soon_ , indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering what macarons are http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macaron those are macarons. These little shit are truly amazing and I still moan thinking about the Ladurée's I ate while on my trip in Paris a few years ago.


End file.
